marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Summers (Earth-616)/Gallery
Scott Summers (Earth-616).jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) 0002.gif Cyclops 009.jpg Cyclops.jpg Cyclops 005.jpg X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_1_Pinup_002.jpg|Cyclops in Madelyne Pryor and Scott Summers Wedding (Earth-616) 001.jpg X-Men_Vol_2_30_Textless_Wraparound_Variant.jpg|Cyclops in Cyclops Jean Grey 016.jpg Scott_Summers_(Earth-616)_002.jpg New_X-Men_Vol_1_118_Textless.jpg|Cyclops in Scott Summers (Earth-616) 022.jpg|Cyclops in Cyclops 25.jpg|Cyclops in Cyclops 023.jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Cyclops in Cyclops Vol 1 2 Page 21.jpg Cyclops Vol 1 3 Page 15.jpg Cyclops Vol 1 4 Page 20.jpg Cyclops 004.jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) 014.jpg|Cyclops (Scott Summers) in Astonishing X-Men Cyclopsgun.jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) 026.jpg Storm and Cyclops in the Sewer.jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) 024.jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) 025.jpg Messiah-Complex Destructive Cyclops.jpg Hulklops 0001.jpg|As Hulklops Cyclops --.jpg Cyclops 0004.jpg cyclops Second_Coming_2_0034.jpg|Cyclops in Mutant flu Cyclops.jpg Cyclops XMen prelude to Schism 2.jpg|Cyclops in Evolutionaries 0003.jpg|Attacked by the Evolutionaries Nm24019.jpg|Kissing Joanna Cargill (Earth-616) Astonishing X-men 016.jpg|Kissing Ororo Munroe (Earth-TRN192) Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 514 page 00 - Scott Summers (Earth-616).png|Cyclops in X .jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) from All-New X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg|Cyclops in Scott Summers (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 4.jpg|Cyclops in Scott Summers (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 5.jpg|Cyclops in Scott Summers (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 10.jpg|Cyclops in Scott Summers (Earth-616) from All-New X-Men Vol 1 18.jpg|Cyclops in Scott Summers (Earth-616) 0073.png|From Cyclops-bigcostume8.jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 20 Textless.jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 20 Granov Variant Textless.jpg Cyclops X-Uniforms The Uniforms Of Cyclops. In this Section/Gallery are listed all X-Uniforms of Cyclops of Marvel Earth-616, the first appearance of all X-Suits and the probable artist/penciler creator. Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 661 Textless Mario Alberti X-Men Evolutions Variant.jpg|The Evolution Of Cyclops' X-Costumes Cyclops-bigcostume1.jpg|The First X-Man (X-Men Vol 1 1) Created By Genius Master Jack Kirby 1430683-935876 cyclops 1b original costume.png|First X-Suit (Redesigned By Jean) (X-Men Vol 1 27) Modified By Werner Roth 1430690-935879 cyclops 2a new costumes.png|Classic Cyclops (First Appearance) (X-Men Vol 1 39) Created By ??Don Heck/George Tuska?? 1662866-939603 cyclops 1.jpg|Classic Cyclops (Red Belt) (From X-Men Vol 1 43 Onwards) Cyclops-bigcostume3.jpg|Erik The Red Cyclops (X-Men Vol 1 51 & 52) By ??Jim Steranko, Don Heck, Werner Roth, Marie Severin, Joe Sinnott?? Cyclops XFactor aborted concept2.jpg|X-Factor Cyclops 0.2 (Aborted X-Factor Costume Concept 2 From OHTMU Deluxe Edition #3) Cyclops XFactor aborted concept.jpg|X-Factor Cyclops 0.1 (Aborted X-Factor Costume Concept 1 From OHTMU Deluxe Edition #3) Cyclops-bigcostume4.jpg|X-Terminator Cyclops (X-Factor Vol 1 1) Created By Jackson Guice Cyclops-bigcostume5.jpg|X-Factor Cyclops 1 (Hooded) (X-Factor Vol 1 1) Created By ??Jackson Guice?/?Walter Simonson?? 1440442-cyclops 3f scott summers.png|X-Factor Cyclops 2 (Hooded) 1430693-935881 cyclops 3g scott summers.png|X-Factor Cyclops 3 (Not Hooded) cyclops-bigcostume7.jpg|X-Factor Cyclops 4 (Not Hooded) Cyclops - 90' - Scott Summers - By Jim Lee+.jpg|Neo-Classic Cyclops (Blue Team) (X-Men Vol 2 1) Created By Jim Lee cyclops-bigcostume9.jpg|Resurrected Cyclops (Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 391) Created By Salvador Larroca Cyclops 010.gif|New X-Men Cyclops (New X-Men Vol 1 114) Created By Frank Quitely Cyclops 004.jpg|Astonishing Cyclops 1 (Body Suit) (Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 1) Created By John Cassaday Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_514_page_00_-_Scott_Summers_(Earth-616) - B.jpg|Astonishing Cyclops 2 (Ghost Box Version) (Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 25) Created By Simone Bianchi Earth-616_Cyclops - B.jpg|Phoenix Five Cyclops (Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 5) Created By John Romita Jr. X-Prisioner Cyclops.jpg|X-Prisioner Cyclops (Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 12) Created By Scott Summers (Earth-616) from All-New X-Men Vol 1 18.jpg|Uncanny Revolutionary Cyclops (Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 1) Created By Chris Bachalo Cyclops with the Phoenix Earth-616 Cyclops.png Earth-616 Cyclops Phoenix.png Earth-616 Cyclops Phoenix1.png Scott Summers (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 16.JPG|Cyclops in 2419317-asda.png Scott Summers (Earth-616) and the corpse of Charles Xavier (Earth-616).JPG|Scott kills Professor X Dark Phoenix Scott Summers (Earth-616).jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) Phoenix 0008.png Cyke Dark Phoenix Nova.PNG Covers Cyclops Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Cyclops Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg Cyclops Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg New X-Men Vol 1 118 Textless.jpg New X-Men Vol 1 144.jpg Secret Invasion X-Men Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg Cyclops asm 661 cover.jpg X-Men_Origins_Cyclops_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg X-Men_Vol_2_206_Textless_Variant_Bianchi.jpg Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_524_finch_variant.jpg X-Men_Vol_3_6_Textless.jpg X-Men_Prelude_to_Schism_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg Cable and X-Force Vol 1 7 Solicit.jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 514 Variant Tolibao.jpg|70th Anniversary Frame Variant (Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 514) X-Men Vol 1 7.jpg|Cyclops Appointed Deputy Leader (X-Men Vol 1 7) X-Men Vol 1 138.jpg|Exit Cyclops: Believed Jean Dead, Left X-Men (X-Men Vol 1 138) Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 150.jpg|Cyclops Vs Magneto Again (Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 150) Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 154.jpg|Cyclops Reunited With Father (Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 154) Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix Vol 1 1.jpg|Adventures_of_Cyclops_and_Phoenix_Vol_1_1 Cable and X-Force Vol 1 7 Solicit.jpg Cable and X-Force Vol 1 7.jpg Scott Summers & Jean Grey Cyclops Jean Grey 016.jpg X-Men Vol 2 30.jpg Scott Summers & Jean Grey (Earth-616) 002.jpg Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 4 page 23 Scott Summers & Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg JeanGreyPhoenixEndsong1p11.jpg X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_6_Pinup_007.jpg XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB4.jpg Smx137f.jpg Cyclops_and_Phoenix_h368.jpg|The Dark Phoenix Saga Scott Summers & Emma Frost New X-Men Vol 1 156 Textless.jpg|Emma and Cyclops New X-Men Vol 1 155 Textless.jpg X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg Emma Frost & Cyclops (Scot Summers) 003.jpg Emma Frost & Cyclops (Scot Summers) 004.jpg X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 11 Textless.jpg Jean Grey & Emma Frost by Mark Sparacio.jpg Cyke and Emma.jpg New X-Men Vol 1 138 page 20 Emma Frost (Earth-616).jpg New X-Men Vol 1 138 page 22 Emma Frost (Earth-616).jpg New X-Men Vol 1 138 page 23 Emma Frost (Earth-616).jpg Emma Roleplaying.png Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 499 Textless.jpg|Cyclops & White Queen In Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 499 Trading Cards Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 1.jpg Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 2.jpg Scott Summers & Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 3.jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) 017.jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) 0021.jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) 0022.jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) 0023.jpg Scott Summers (Earth-616) 0025.jpg Cyclops' X-Fan Art Cyclops (Scott Summers) fanart 001.jpg See X-Link Below... Merchandise Jean Grey & Cyclops bowen statue.jpg | SeeAlso = }}